Before I Leave This World
by Nikichanx
Summary: The year is 850. Titans continue to swarm the interior as humanity's hope now rests on the shoulders of young Eren Yeager and the rest of the Scouts. Hailing from the Klorva District, Sonia Alaniz is a solider of the Recon Corps assigned with taking back Wall Maria. Alongside her comrade Rider Clark, she wishes to defend against the Titans. This is the story of her journey. OCxLevi


**Before I Leave This World**

**Prologue**

* * *

As long as I can remember my family has always worshipped the Walls. Every night, before I went to sleep, my mother would force me to kneel before my bed and pray to the goddesses: Maria, Rose and Sina.

We attended the Church every day where we worshipped and prayed some more. It was because of my faith that, at the age of twelve, I decided to enlist in the Military Corps.

I planned to join the Garrison - dedicating the remainder of my life to the Walls. This story, however, truly begins on the day the Military made their way into my hometown - Klorva.

* * *

**Year 840. Klorva District.**

Grey, ominous clouds reflected in the eyes of Sonia Alaniz as she inhaled the scent of oncoming rain that crept in from the open window of her small four-walled bedroom. A downpour was sure to come soon - she could feel the chill even from inside the small cottage in which she and her family had stayed. In her hands was a large basket of what appeared to be freshly washed laundry. The year was 840.

Though there had not been any recent encounters with the Titans, the human race continued to live in constant fear. Fear that at any second, of any day, the Titans would break through. Any information regarding the outside world was illegal to possess, however the fantasies of just what really lied beyond the Walls always managed to creep past Sonia's mind.

Sonia breathed softly as she closed her eyes, disappearing into another one of her daydreams. The outside couldn't have just belonged to the Titans. There had to be something more…

"More laundry?"

Sonia opened her eyes to see a young boy about her age peeking his head through the threshold of the door. He stared at her with a crooked smile, his blond hair neatly parted to one side and his icy blue eyes focused on no one else but her. It was none other than her neighbor and friend, Johan.

Sonia adjusted her grip on the basket as she eyed the boy curiously. "What are you doing, Johan?"

The eleven year old boy threw his hands up behind his head and flashed another grin. "The shop was so slow today. Apparently_ they'll _be comin' into town later. Thought I'd stop by before that."

Sonia turned her attention back to the window and observed the dark sky. "I'm going to enlist." she said after a slight moment of hesitation.

"I heard." replied Johan almost immediately. "I guess it makes sense you'd wanna join 'em." He said continuing to study Sonia's expression carefully. "The Garrison right?"

"Yeah."

"SONIA!" cried a voice suddenly from down the hall.

Dropping the basket on the floor, Sonia quickly hurried out of the cramped bedroom, past Johan, and toward the kitchen. Similar to her bedroom, the kitchen was also rather small, with just a sink and several counter tops situated against the wall. In the center of the room sat a wooden table with three empty chairs around it. Beside the large glass window, a tall woman with long, flowing blond hair stood firm. She highly resembled Sonia, and wore a worried, tired expression across her face.

"Child have you said your prayers?" questioned the woman just before her daughter could step foot inside the room. Sonia immediately bowed her head. "Yes mother, I did. However-" She paused and tilted her head up slightly. Suddenly, a less-than-eager Johan emerged slowly from behind her. Sonia's mother greeted him with narrow eyes, yet refused to address him verbally.

"Mrs. Alaniz." he addressed first with a cautious stare.

"Johan." finally replied the woman in a rather stern tone. She then turned to face her daughter once more. "Well, what is it?"

"I-I've decided to enlist."

"…"

Sonia's mother simply chuckled at her daughter's proclamation, "Oh child, not this again."

"Mother, you've always taught me that the Walls are our saviors. We dedicate our lives to them, you, me and father. _Please_, let me join the Garrison! Let me give my life further to our goddesses-"

_SLAP!_

Sonia fell to the ground cupping her swollen cheek. The room filled with silence as Johan rushed to her side, separating the enraged mother from her daughter.

"No daughter of mine will give her life to the Military!" scolded her mother. Her bright brown eyes now filled with apparent rage and horror. Johan shot a glare at the woman, "You bitch…" he muttered under his breath. Tension filled the room as he slowly helped Sonia to her feet. The woman turned her back to face the window, refusing to make any further eye contact with her daughter. Sonia fell quiet as she made her way back toward the door.

"Sonia…" whispered Johan softly.

Pausing in her steps, Sonia spoke beneath her breath, "It was because of God's great wisdom that the walls were built." she recited as if almost in a trance. Slightly brushing against Johan's tattered sleeve, she then headed down the hall and toward the front door. She paused at the coat rack to grab her worn, tawny cloak, then swung it around her shoulders. Stepping through the front door, she made her way onto the busy streets. Johan meanwhile, remained close behind.

"How can you let her treat you like this?!" he yelled suddenly, "You sound like a robot when you say things like that!"

"I was out of line."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"I can't expect you to understand." replied Sonia in an uninterested tone. "But…" She paused, "Joining the Garrison is still my intention. The Walls are sacred, and must be protected at all costs. I'll prove that to both my mother _and_ father." Turning over to face him, she frowned, "But with all honesty, I rather be a part of the Garrison than join Scouts like you."

Johan relaxed his shoulders. He couldn't help but grin at Sonia's remark as she turned her gaze away from him. It was true. For him to want to enlist in the Scouting Regiment was considered complete suicide; however he had always planned on joining the Scouts, ever since he was young.

Just then the cold air brushed against Johan's face and caused him to shiver. It was nearly evening as busy by-passers rushed down the cobblestone streets, quickly passing both Johan and Sonia without a second look. Johan buried his hands in his pockets in an attempt to keep warm. "Looks like they'll be passing through 'ere any minute now" he said attempting to change the touchy subject. Sonia continued to stare straight ahead as she noticed a particular section of the street begin to fill with crowds of people.

"It's them!" exclaimed a nearby spectator.

"The Military!" hollered another.

"The Military…" repeated Sonia lowly to herself. Strands of long black hair fell across her face as another cold breeze passed through. "Let's get a better look!" exclaimed Johan suddenly grabbing hold of Sonia's sleeve.

"W-Wait-"

Just before she could react, Sonia was pulled after the young eager boy. Following his lead, they then made their way onto several large crates nearby. As they peered over the sea of impatient onlookers, a drizzle of rain sprinkled down from above. "C-Crap!" whined Johan appearing defeated. Sonia couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as the two exchanged looks. Just then, a caravan of soldiers made their way down the now cleared streets. Roars of insults cried out from the sidelines.

"Stop wasting our taxes!"

"Good for nothing is what you all are!"

Sonia remained quiet as she cautiously studied the scene before her. "_They look…so intimidating._" she thought to herself worriedly. Glancing over at Johan from the corner of her eye, she could see that he was just as unsettled. Sonia then bit her lip. Was she truly making the right decision to join the Military? In her opinion, there was nothing else left for her in Klorva. She was tired of the same tireless routine every day.

"They hardly ever pass through Klorva." explained Johan snapping Sonia out of her daze. Sonia then looked back over to him. She could tell he was trying his best to keep his composure, "These people'll take any chance they can to give em' soldiers a piece of their mind." he continued lowly.

"It's time, isn't it." replied Sonia with slight indignation.

Sonia and Johan continued to stare in anticipation as the adults around them began to whisper amongst themselves. It was known for a fact that the Military Corps only passed through this part of Wall Maria during recruitment time, yet a feeling of wariness still hovered in the air.

"We'll be leaving with them this time next year." whispered Sonia to Johan.

"You know…" started Johan with a smirk, "You shouldn't try so hard to impress others. Just because you want to join the Garrison, it won't give you any of your parents approval. All _they_ care about is the Walls and the Walls alone."

Ignoring the snide comments of a critical Johan, Sonia remained focused on the parade of solders continuing their way through the streets. "Let's go." she said quietly making her way off the boxes. Johan paused then quickly followed her lead.

Blood flooded her veins as Sonia's entire body became taken over with a tense sensation. Though Johan was against her joining the Military, she felt that this and this alone _would_ allow her to gain her parents approval. Sonia knew that in order to truly show her loyalty to the Walls, she would have to be on the front lines; and that was her upmost priority.

There was nothing left for her in Klorva. A year from now, she would officially enlist in the Cadets.

.

.

.

**One Year Later.**

"Straighten up, slackers! The 102nd Cadet Corp boot camp begins now!"

A tall and intimidating man stood firm before a group of young soldiers - the bright sun reflecting against his bald head. His booming voice echoed through the entire training grounds. "The name's Keith Shadis and I will be your Commander while you're here!" he said continuing to yell, "Let's make things clear, you _will _grow to hate me!"

The Commander was vastly known for his strict, frightening, and imposing nature, making him perfect for training the newly recruited Cadets. The prominent wrinkles and dark circles around his eyes only contributed slightly to his intimidating disposition.

Standing amidst the young fighters was now twelve year old Sonia Alaniz. Her once long hair now cut and tied back into a short ponytail that reached only to the base of her neck. Beside her, a moderately taller Johan Adler. Both of them stood completely straight, their arms locked in the notorious "solider salute".

"Listen up you worthless greenhorns!" continued the Commander, "This is where you ask yourselves: Am I going to become easy Titan fodder, or am I going to bite back?!"

Sonia's expression remained blank as she took in the Commander's harsh words. Johan, on the other hand, remained smug in his character as always. The Commander began to make his way through the lines of soldiers, glaring at each new face he came across. Just then, he came to an immediate pause - just several feet away from Sonia.

Before him now was a rather tall and slender young man standing firm. Strands of his short, dark brown hair fell naturally across his forehead and his sharp, light green eyes focused straight ahead. His expression was quite calm and relaxed, despite now being the sole focus of the Commander's piercing gaze. Sonia couldn't help but peer over at him from the corner of her eye.

"Ah, Rider Clark." began the Commander in a rather unsettling tone. "Son of Abram, I assume?"

The young man did not budge. His unflappable demeanor was quite impressive, so impressive, that he quickly managed to capture the attention of the nearby soldiers around him. After a moment of intense silence, the boy finally caught the Commander's gaze.

"Rider Clark, Dauper village sir." he answered finally.

"I figured as much." replied the Commander displeased. He leaned over toward the boy and frowned.

"LISTEN CADET, DON'T THINK YOU'LL GET ANY SPECIAL TREATMENT, YA' HEAR?"

"_Special treatment…_" thought Sonia immediately to herself. She narrowed her eyes as she studied the boy in further detail. He was incredible handsome, tall and fair skinned. Could this boy have been really that important for the Commander to personally call out?

"W-Who is he?" spoke Sonia lowly.

"Hey, pay attention." whispered Johan.

Sonia swallowed nervously and regained her focus.

Little did she know, it would be later that afternoon that a little less than half of the newly recruited cadets would make their way back onto the carriages. Just one day, and a little less than _half_ of the newly recruited cadets would be sent back on their way to work on the fields. The year was 841, and the 102nd Cadet Corp boot camp was now officially well underway.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it! Please review ^_^ **

**-Nic**


End file.
